Trade
by purebloodragdoll
Summary: "I'll trade you then, how about your number for my umbrella?" Reposted.


**Author's Note: **I just finished watching Detective Conan Movie 18: Dimensional Shooter on the big screen! (Well, as big as 50" LCD TV gets, anyway). My thoughts? I won't whine for the fact there's no AixConan moments, except for the short scene at the start of the movie when Conan pulled Ai down on the ground with him, but that's only for safety measures and she's beside him, like always, so it's not much and I've long given up that there will be a possibility Conan will end up with Ai. What else? Oh, it's summer vacation again! Shinichi's/Conan's birthday is coming up and Ai/Shiho's, whenever that is…Won't they really grow up? No time line and such? Oh well, I've long given up at that too, that Conan will be forever a 7 year old kid until Ai successful make an antidote. But what's really intriguing though I was scowling all throughout the Easter Egg (those short clips/scene after the credits) was Sera's line…She said to Ran, "Don't worry the only person who will snipe your heart is him…" Well, we all know what does mean, even if you haven't watched the movie, that's Shinichi…He's the only who can steal or "snipe" Ran's freaking heart…but what made me think real hard was Sera's after thought, she said "For now, atleast…"

What does that mean!? "For now, atleast!"

Seriously, need to read the manga and watch the anime again!

And is it really bad for me, that I hoped Ran was shot by the sniper and die when she blindly and stupidly rush towards the sniper? Yeah… heard it when it typed it…it's bad, no matter how I don't like her.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Trade<strong>

Kudo Shinichi's bus was running late; which was not unusual, but still annoying.

School was over for the summer, he'd gone back to his parent's house instead of staying in his very own condominium, but he still has a lot of things to cross off in his imaginary to-do-list; he just crossed off grocery shopping for his mom, then there's to drop by Tokyo U to drop off some books Hattori failed to return the last day of the semester (why did he agreed to do that favor, he doesn't know), he has summer job (was forced to by Ran) and a lot more that was placed into the same less than appealing category that school fell under.

Now it was summer, and it kicked off with a well-cooked meal courtesy of his best friend, Mouri Ran.

Everything is okay, except for the rain and… his bus was running late.

Really late.

He sighed and glanced at his watch; quarter after seven. He adjusted his umbrella and glanced at the sky from under it. He was about to leave the station, considering just to hail a cab when an undeniably gorgeous _wet_ woman came running to the bus stop. He glanced sideways at her, and then reevaluated his statement.

"_Yeah…definitely beautiful."_ She looked bored and somehow irritated by the small frown etched on her beautiful face. Her eyes seemed hollow though it glistens under the rain, cerulean in shade. She was soaking wet, without an umbrella and although her direct line of path was to the cover of the bust stop's bench, she found none there.

A sigh followed the realization, he watched as she flopped down on the wet bench anyway, during all of this she managed a type of grace that betrayed her blank face and she seems more mature than her age that he deduced around him, give and take about 19 or 20.

Despite his sour mood, he couldn't help but chuckle; she looked up and glared at him.

"What's with the laughing, death magnet?" She bit in nonchalance, annoyed sharp voice. Her voice was as cold as ice, or if possible much colder than that still with femininity and a sexy under husk.

"You—You know me?" It caught him off guard; her rudeness and how did she know him though with an insult, nonetheless, know him.

She gave him another blank look before staring back at the rain. "Who wouldn't know the

Detective freak of the east? You're always all over the news, it's really irritating." He gulped down at her apparent hatred? She would be the first woman who despises his popularity.

"Detective Freak? Death Magnet?" He responded lamely, confused almost, except Kudo Shinichi didn't get confused. "You're one to talk, Ice Queen." It was a lame response, but his deduction ability has been hurt. He watched in hidden awe as the woman's eyes narrowed to slits. She stood up, and in just an instant her deathly glares turned into a sweet serenity; like calm before the storm. Shinichi wondered if his obituary was going to appear in the paper tomorrow:

**Great Detective of the East, Kudo Shinichi, age 20, dies Friday after being attacked by an utterly gorgeous woman.**

Instead she kicked him, rather hard in the shin. Her bright smile still etched on her face as he leaps back in surprise more than pain.

"Hey! That hurts!" He whined, she crossed her arms under her chest, and whoa… Kudo Shinichi was no pervert, but now he gave her a once over (heck, he doesn't even know how to do that before) you can see drool coming out of his mouth, and she glared harder.

"You have no right to make such proclamations." She calmly irritated replied, eyebrow raised in apparent annoyance.

"What proclamation? I was stating the obvious… Most girls will fawn over me, by now." He said, his ego getting larger the moment, he could tell she was about to say something for her eyebrows went further up her forehead with an "are-you-kidding?" me look, so he cut in before she could.

"Besides… you started it… death magnet? I'm no death magnet…" He continuously whined, eyes big with an innocent pitying look and childish aura around him. The woman halted, looked at him and then a smile crossed her features.

"You started it?" She echoed. "What are you, five?" Her tone went from predatory to playful, not the mocking type just that generally amused kind. The kind Ran used when she'd making a joke. Then the woman started laughing, a contagious thing that wrapped around Shinichi so that he was, too.

"It sounded better in my head." Shinichi admitted when they stopped, standing silently in the rain again.

"Everything does…" The woman stated, the smile transforming into a smirk. So many emotions so freely running across her face made Shinichi think she must have been a dangerous person in a different situation. He smirked, watching the rain roll across her cheek with interest, then down the column of her neck. It disappeared somewhere past the hem of her sundress. An inappropriate choice of attire given that the forecast had been for rain the entire week.

Shinichi moved to stand next to her, putting the umbrella between them. She sent him a questioning glance which he responded to with a grin and the two went to not talking.

This is all weird, Shinichi thought. The woman beside him is an enigma and he had only talked

for a minute, forty-eight seconds of which had consisted of bickering, and without any verbal communication at all and they'd gone to sharing his umbrella. Shinichi was not as you can see _expert _in this kind of situation, with the girls I mean so for him, this really was a strange state.

"Miyano Shiho…" The woman announced suddenly.

"What?" Shinichi asked, glancing at her, she was staring ahead studiously; her arms were crossed again, as if she were thinking.

"My name is Miyano Shiho…"

"Oh." Shinichi stated. "I'm Kudo Shinichi, I go to Tokyo University." He stated, what irk him to say that he goes to that university, again he doesn't know why. Shiho turned to him then, smirking.

"I know." She stated arrogantly. "I sat two seats away from you in Research." She got pleasure out of the confusion, realization and shock that obscured his handsome face.

The bus drove up at that moment, saving Shinichi from commenting on the fact that he'd seen this woman on several different occasions, none of which had she ever shown any other emotion other than boredom.

"That's your bus isn't it?" She grinned, hitting him lightly on his arm. Shinichi scowled at the bus.

"Yeah." He muttered, glancing back at her. "It isn't yours?" He asked.

"No, mine's the next one."

Shinichi thought briefly, an idea striking him. A clever idea he thought, he smirked.

"I'll trade you then, how about your number for my umbrella?" His smirk was arrogant and determined. Though Shiho can somehow see pass through it, that this would be the first time the humored playboy, Kudo Shinichi has done this. She contemplated for a while, before giving in.

"Deal." She said, pulling a notepad out of her bag, she scribbled quickly on it, and handed it over. Shinichi grinned, giving her his umbrella.

"See you . . . Pretty Lady."

She smirked.

"Later, Death Magnet…" She waved as he stepped on the bus.

As Shinichi sat down he glanced down at the slip, her digits were written on a plain white post it with a magnifying glass on the bottom left corner of the paper. He couldn't stop from laughing the irony, which earned him so weird glances from other passengers.

0000000000000000

"Shin-chan!" His mom, Kudo Yukiko cheered, meeting him at the front door of his childhood home."Oh no! Shin-chan, you're soaking, where's your umbrella?" She ran out then, towel in hand and pushed him forcefully up the stairs and inside, throwing the towel over his shoulders as she did so. Shinichi just chuckled.

"I traded it." He stated, dodging question from his over-excited mom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm off to re-downloading ALL episodes of Detective Conan and watch it again…I stopped watching it…like…2 years ago? I don't really know why I did…I don't even know what's happening now, even in the manga… So, better start watching it again…Reviews?


End file.
